


You Think You Can Lie to Me?

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny forgets about a date he promised you. Retaliation is in order… as long as he behaves.





	You Think You Can Lie to Me?

Prompt from Anon: Imagine you lie about stealing Johnny’s keys and he tickles you to make you tell him where they are.

Kind of excited about this one, because it’s really fluffy and fluff is fun to write. Hope you like it! Warning for a couple of cuss words.

…

Johnny is tearing the apartment apart, cursing every time he finishes looking somewhere. “Where the hell are they?” He snaps irritably.

You personally thought he deserved it. He’d been gone every night for the past two weeks, and last night he forgot that he promised to take you out on a date. He still hasn’t said anything about it, and you’ve decided that he needs to stay in.

So, naturally, you hid his car keys.

“I can’t call a cab or else too many people will see me,” He curses, stomping back into the bedroom. “And I can’t Flame On either.”

“Huh,” You say, flipping through your magazine.

“I can’t figure it out,” He continues, oblivious to your pouting. “They were right there a second ago! Right next to… you…” He eyes you suspiciously. “Where are they?”

“Where are what?” You ask, not looking up.

His eyes narrow slightly. “My keys.”

You blink up at him. “You lost your keys?”

“Were you not paying attention?” He asks, raising his eyebrows dubiously.

You shrug, going back to your magazine. “I forgot.”

There’s a pause. “Shit,” Johnny curses. “I forgot something yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Did you?” You ask lightly, eyes glued on the page.

There’s silence, and red flags flare in your head. Johnny isn’t a quiet person, and he stopped in a surge of-

Before you can finish that thought a body slams into your back, flipping you on your back and pinning your hands to the bed. You stare up at Johnny with startled eyes.

“Where is it?” He asks calmly.

I blink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You sure about that?” He asks, pinning your hands above your head with one hand and resting the other on your side.

You tense slightly. “Positive,” You say, trying not to panic.

He smirks. “Liar,” Before you can protest he releases your arms and digs into your sides, making you shriek before bursting into laughter. “Where is it?” He demands, grinning.

“I’m not telling!” You yell, laughing as he constantly switches spots.

“So you did take it!” He accuses, digging in more and making you squeal. “Where is it?”

“I’ll tell you!” You call, resolve crumbling. He pauses, not moving until you catch your breath. “You have to let me go or I won’t give them back,” You breathe, finally calming down.

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re not exactly in a position to say that,” He says, his fingers twitching and making you tense.

“Please?” You ask, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He groans, rolling off of you. “That’s cheating.” You ignore him and move towards your sock drawer, your boyfriend watching you carefully. “I already looked there.”

“But I’m better at hiding things,” You say simply. You reach inside a pair of socks and pull out his keys, jingling them. “Here,” you toss them to him before scooping your magazine up from the floor and crawling on your stomach beside him.

There’s a pause, and then he’s on you again, holding you gently and nuzzling your neck.

“I think I’d rather take you out.” He whispers under your ear.

You pause. “I thought you were going to a competition?”

You feel him smirk against your skin. “I did promise, didn’t I?”

You smile and roll over, allowing him to kiss you and relaxing into his warm hands.

Maybe you should hide his keys more often.


End file.
